Wielka tajemnica Pinkie
Wielka tajemnica Pinkie — dziewiętnasty odcinek piątego sezonu i sto dziesiąty ogółem. Streszczenie Pinkie Pie jak zwykle pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku. Pani Cake informuje ją, że dostali specjalne zamówienie, a gdy idzie po potrzebne składniki, różowa klacz czyta list, który wcześniej miała jest pracodawczyni. Z jego treści wynika, że Shining Armor i Księżniczka Cadance będą mieć dziecko. Pinkie chce o tym powiedzieć swojej przyjaciółce Twilight Sparkle, która w tym wypadku zostanie ciocią. Niestety, jest to tajna informacja i Pinkie Pie nie może się wygadać. Klacz idzie do zamku fioletowego alikrona, próbując po drodze nie zdradzić niespodzianki o królewskim dziecku innej swojej przyjaciółce, Rarity. Gdy wszystkie główne bohaterki są już w zamku Księżniczki Przyjaźni, ta odczytuje list od swego brata, Shining Armora i Cadance, którzy zamierzają przyjechać do Ponyville z Kryształowego Królestwa. Co ciekawe, Pinkie zna wszystkie szczegóły zawarte w liście i myśli, że Twilight powie też o nowym źrebięciu, lecz ta nic nie wie, a różowa klacz wzbudza podejrzenia przyjaciółek. Lawendowa klacz prosi resztę kucyków o pomoc w przygotowaniu zamku na przyjęcie gości i pokazuje im pokój, który przygotowała dla swego starszego brata. Pinkie wciąż stara się nie zdradzić tajemnicy i zachować spokój, co sprawia, że zachowuje się dziwniej niż zwykle. Zestresowana ucieka przez przyjaciółkami do Cukrowego Kącika i obmyśla tam plan jak unikać innych kucyków, by nie zniszczyć niespodzianki. Gdy chce zamknąć się w swoim pokoju,pan Cake przypomina jej, że obiecała pomóc mu rozwozić ciasta. Kucyk musi dotrzymać słowa i wyrusza z wozem pełnym ciast, unikając przy tym kontaktów z innymi mieszkańcami Ponyville. Przypadkowo spotyka Fluttershy, która prosi ją w imieniu Twilight o przywiezienie przekąsek na kolację dla gości. Znów różowa klacz jest na granicy wypaplania sekretu, więc ponownie ucieka. Kontynuuje rozwożenie ciast trzymając się z dala o wszystkich. Po wykonanym zadaniu kucyk myśli, czy nie powiedzieć o niespodziance choć jednemu kucykowi, lecz powstrzymuje się. Będąc już w swoim pokoju, dzięki swojemu aligatorkowi Gummy'emu przypomina sobie o innych obietnicach jakie dała. Musi rozdać młodym kucykom balony o śmiesznych kształtach, o mało co nie zdradza tajemnicy Scootaloo. Potem układa akty urodzenia w ratusze, a Pani Burmistrz wypytuje ją o jakieś sekrety. Gdy klacz pomaga sprzedawcy mebli, ten stresuje ją swym sloganem dla łóżeczek dla dzieci. Następnie dostarczając przekąski do zamku, dowiaduje się, że przyjazd gości może być opóźniony o jeden dzień. Widząc jej panikę, przyjaciółki proszą ją o wyjawienie sekretu. Pinkie już chce im to powiedzieć, lecz w drzwiach stają Shining Armor i Cadance, ponieważ udało im się jednak przybyć wcześniej. Podczas prywatnej rozmowy, książę prosi różowego kucyka o wytrzymanie jeszcze jakiś czas z niespodzianką, ponieważ ma coś specjalnego w planach. Sześć przyjaciółek idzie na rynek i tam okazuje się, że czeka na nie zabawa w podchody. Pierwsza wskazówka każe im iść do szkoły, gdzie znajdują gazetę. W niej jest informacja o znalezieniu aktu urodzenia Applejack. Z kolei na dokumencie jest poszlaka dotycząca łóżeczka dziecięcego. Na końcu na owym meblu znajduje się kartka mówiąca o Cukrowym Kąciku. Tam na klacze czeka królewska para z tajemniczą niespodzianką. Podobno wszystkie miejsca w jakie zostały wysłane przyjaciółki mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. Twilight łączy ze sobą szkołę, gazetkę szkolna, akt urodzenia i łóżeczko w jedno i domyśla się nowiny o przyszłych narodzinach dziecka. Przyszli rodzice otrzymują gratulacje od wszystkich, a Pinkie podziękowania za dotrzymanie tajemnicy, co nie było takie łatwe. Opis fabuły Wielka nowina thumb|left|[[Pan i Pani Cake|Pani Cake rozmawia z Pinkie Pie]]Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Pinkie Pie dekoruje lukrem babeczki i liczy je. Dolicza do pięćset sześćdziesiątej ósmej i stwierdza, iż prawie pobiła swój własny rekord. Jest przy niej mały Pound Cake jeżdżący na Gummy'im i to jemu klacz chwali się swym osiągnięciem. Do sklepu wchodzi pani Cake wraz ze swoją córką na grzbiecie. Właścicielka cukierni czyta jakiś niezwykły list, którego treść bardzo ją dziwi. Pinkie bierze to zdziwienie jako reakcję na jej stos polukrowanych babeczek i jest z siebie bardzo dumna. Pani Cake prosi różowego kucyka, by popilnowała sklepu, bo ona musi pójść do magazynu po najlepsze składniki na zamówienie z listu. Pinkie chętnie się zgadza, a jej pracodawczyni pędzi po wspomniane składniki, przewracając niechcący różową klacz. W kopytka powierniczki Elementu Śmiechu trafia tajemniczy list. Ta go czyta w po chwili wykrzykuje: thumb|right|Jak mam nie wygadać takiej cudownej wieści!?Kucyk już chce powiedzieć o tej nowinie Twilight Sparkle, która w tym wypadku zostanie ciocią, lecz po tych słowach ponownie pojawia się pani Cake i przestrzega Pinkie, by nie zdradzała tej wieści nikomu, ponieważ jest to super tajna niespodzianka. To wywołuje obawy wesołego kucyka, bo nie jest pewna, czy da radę dochować tajemnicy i zatrzymać tę wspaniałą wiadomość tylko dla siebie. W zamku Twilight thumb|left|Pinkie zatyka usta smoczkiem, by nic nie wygadać Rarity Pinkie idzie do zamku Twilight i stwierdza, że chociaż nie obiecała niczego pani Cake, to nie może wygadać nikomu tajemnicy, bo byłaby "wielką psucicielką niespodzianek". Klacz pyta się o zdanie swojego aligatorka i zauważa, że ten zabrał Pound Cake'owi jego smoczek. Kucyk przypomina pupilowi, że nie wolno zabierać rzeczy dzidziusiom. Nagle zjawia się Rarity i pyta Pinkie o jakim dzidziusiu mówiła. Różowa klacz udaje, że nic nie powiedziała, lecz nie udaje jej się przekonać przyjaciółki, która jest pewna, że słyszała coś o dzidziusiu. Pinkie zabiera więc dziecięcy smoczek od Gummy'ego i zaczyna go sama ssać, by powstrzymać się od mówienia, robiąc przy tym zakłopotany gest. Następnie odchodzi, zostawiając zdziwioną Rarity. thumb|right|Twilight odczytuje listWszystkie sześć przyjaciółek siedzi na swoich tronach wokół znaczkowej mapy w zamku Twilight. Lawendowa klacz radośnie oznajmia, iż ma coś wspaniałego do przekazania pozostałym kucykom. Oznajmia, że ktoś wyjątkowy przybędzie do Ponyville, więc prosi przyjaciółki o pomoc w przygotowaniach. Pinkie Pie w tym czasie cieszy się, bo ma nadzieję, że Twilight sama opowie o niezwykłej wiadomości. Tymczasem zebrane kucyki cieszą się na wieść o wizycie. Twilight oświadcza, że to Shining Armor i księżniczka Cadance mają przyjechać, ale Pinkie mówi to w tym samym czasie co ona. Alikorn chce kontynuować mówiąc, że goście zjawią się jutro, ale różowa klacz znów wypowiada to razem z nią. Przez całe ten czas Pinkie ma podejrzany, szeroki uśmiech, co przyciąga uwagę reszty kucyków. Coraz bardziej zmieszana Twilight znów chce powiedzieć coś o wizycie, lecz różowy kucyk mówi niezwykle szybko thumb|left|Pinkie denerwuje się tym, że wie zbyt dużo Po tych słowach znów nienaturalnie się uśmiecha i poci ze stresu. Księżniczka Przyjaźni potwierdza to wszystko, a Pinkie oczekuje kolejnej informacji o przyszłych narodzinach dziecka, lecz Twilight informuje, że to koniec wiadomości. Przedstawicielka Elementu Śmiechu jest zawiedziona, bo jednak będzie musiała przetrzymać ten sekret dla siebie. Rainbow Dash pyta różowa przyjaciółkę, skąd tyle wie, a ta chichocząc nerwowo twierdzi, że to przez szósty zmysł, po czym wycofuje się. Tęczowy pegaz pyta Twilight w czym mogą jej pomóc, a ta prosi o pójście za nią. Niespodzianka dla Shining Armora thumb|right|Specjalnie urządzony pokój dla Shining ArmoraSześć kucyków i Spike wchodzą do urządzonego dziecinnie pokoju. Rainbow Dash zauważa plakat i pyta się Twilight, czy jest na nim Smash Fortune. Fioletowa klacz potwierdza i wyjaśnia, że gdy dowiedziała się o wizycie Shining Armora, postanowiła zebrać te rzeczy, by jej brat miał niespodziankę. Słysząc słowo "niespodzianka" Pinkie gwałtownie wychyla głowę ze skrzyni, nosząc na sobie jakiś hełm. Gdy Rainbow patrzy na nią, nie rozumiejąc jej nagłej reakcji, klacz obraca hełm i zakrywa sobie nim twarz. Twilght tłumaczy, że nie mogła już wytrzymać i musiała pokazać przyjaciółkom swój sekret, a Pinkie sarkastycznie i nerwowo mówi, że nie ma pojęcia jakie to uczucie, bo już ciężko jej wytrzymać z thumb|left|[[Spike próbuje zdmuchnąć kurz z komiksu, ale nieświadomie go spala]]tajemnicą o królewskim dziecku. Fluttershy zachwyca się mrówczą farmą, lecz jedna z mrówek widząc kucyka z bliska ucieka przerażona. Spike znajduje wiele świetnych, starych komiksów, lecz Twilight przestrzega go, by z nimi uważał, gdyż są bardzo cenne. Smok dmucha na jeden z egzemplarzy, żeby pozbyć się kurzu, lecz niechcący zieje ogniem i spala komiks na popiół. Widząc co zrobił, przestraszony wsypuje kupkę pyłu z powrotem z ochronnej folii i pogwizduje nerwowo, udając, że nic się nie stało. thumb|right|Twilight opowiada o starej zabawce Shining ArmoraPinkie znajduje w skrzyni pluszową zabawkę i pyta Twilight, co to jest. Klacz odpowiada, że imię pluszaka to Brutus Force z którym Shining Armor się bawił traktując go, jak swojego dzidziusia. Słysząc ostatnie słowo, różowy kucyk znów panikuje i nerwowo stwierdza, że to słodziutkie. Rarity przyznaje, iż to dość dziecinny wystrój dla zamku, lecz to miłe, że Twilight robi to dla brata. Fluttershy jest pewna, że to mu się spodoba, ale lawendowa klacz chciałaby jeszcze coś dodać przed jego przyjazdem, dlatego właśnie poprosiła przyjaciółki o pomoc. Applejack entuzjastycznie zgłasza chęć pomocy, a reszta kucyków i Spike potakują. Księżniczka jest bardzo wdzięczna przyjaciółkom i wprost nie może się doczekać reakcji gości na niespodziankę. Rainbow Dash w pełni to rozumie i stwierdza że patrzenie jak ktoś dostaje niespodziankę, jest lepsze, niż jej otrzymanie. Ale Pinkie Pie słysząc to, ma wątpliwości i opisuje sytuację, gdy kucyk ma do przechowania niespodziankę tak ekscytującą, że po prostu musi komuś powiedzieć, bo eksploduje, ale Fluttershy mówi, że trzeba wtedy powiedzieć "Nie". Natomiast Rarity groźnym tonem wypowiada zasadę: Pinkie nie wytrzymuje już napięcia, śmieje się zdenerwowana i szybko oświadcza, że musi już iść. Po tym zwinięta w kulkę odbija się od ścian pokoju, by na koniec wybić w jednej z nich dziurę, przez którą ucieka. Rainbow pyta się pozostałych kucyków: Po tym pytaniu, wszystkie klaczy i Spike wpatrują się ze zmartwieniem w otwór po ucieczce imprezowego kucyka. W Cukrowym Kąciku thumb|left|Dochowywanie tajemnic potrafi zmęczyć nawet Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie pędzi w szaleńczym tempie przez Ponyville i wpada do Cukrowego Kącika. Prędko zamyka drzwi i opierając się o nie, dyszy ciężko i osuwa się na podłogę. Martwi się, że o mały włos nie zdradziła tajemnicy, a to narobiłoby sporo szkód. Chce teraz unikać swoich przyjaciółek oraz innych kucyków. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, przypomina sobie, że Cadance i Shining Armor przyjeżdżają jutro, więc gdy ona zamknie się w swoim pokoju, to będzie z dala od wszystkich aż do ich przybycia i w ten sposób niczego nie zepsuje. Niespodziewanie do cukierni wchodzi Pan Cake, ciesząc się na widok Pinkie. Informuje ją dużej ilości towaru do rozwiezienia, wraz ze swoją żoną. Także bardzo się cieszy, że klacz zgodziła się wcześniej zastąpić go i dostarczyć ciasta do odbiorców. Klacz nie pamięta tej rozmowy, lecz po chwili widzimy retrospekcję, w której Pinkie miesza ciasto przed wejściem do Cukrowego Kącika, a pan Cake jest obok i pakuje paczki z wypiekami do wózka dostawczego. Zastanawia się na głos, czy powinien zatrudnić kogoś, kto pomagałby mu przy dostawach. Pinkie zgłasza się bardzo chętnie jako ochotniczka i dodaje: Jest to zabawny zbieg okoliczności, ponieważ właśnie teraz Pinkie jest w takiej sytuacji. Gdy ogier pyta ją, czy na pewno nie zmieni zdania, ona recytuje swą rymowaną przysięgę, gestykulując przy tym. thumb|right|Pinkie obiecuje panu Cake dostarczyć ciastaGdy powracamy do rzeczywistości, różowy kucyk przypomina sobie o obietnicy i robi się przez to trochę smutna. Ale po chwili oświadcza panu Cake, że nie złamie jej, ponieważ nigdy tego nie robi. Ogier jeszcze raz dziękuje klaczy i wychodzi. Pinkie kładzie się na schodach ze zmartwioną miną, lecz zaraz pociesza się, że to może będzie spokojny dzień i uda jej się wszystkich uniknąć. Kucyk wygląda na zewnątrz i widzi tam wielu mieszkańców, co ją przeraża. Spotkanie Fluttershy i Znaczkowej Ligi thumb|left|Pinkie spotyka Znaczkowa LigęPinkie Pie przemyka się ukradkiem przez Ponyville ze śmiesznymi okularami na nosie. Ciągnie wóz z ciastami. Przy każdej okazji chowa się za drzewami i budynkami. Stara się też unikać innych kucyków, gdy kryje się za jednym z domów. Kiedy droga znów jest wolna, idzie dalej, ale nagle wita się z nią Apple Bloom, do której dołączają jej przyjaciółki, czyli Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Sweetie pyta Pinkie czy zna jakieś plotki, a Scootaloo tłumaczy, że się nudzą, dlatego chcą usłyszeć o jakichś ciekawych wydarzeniach. Wesoła klacz znów jest wystawiona na próbę, przez co nerwowo się uśmiecha. Szybko zaprzecza i ucieka od klaczek. Gdy klacz biegnie przed siebie na ślepo, wpada nagle na innego kucyka. Tym kucykiem jest Fluttershy. Przy zderzeniu, zabawne okulary Pinkie lądują na ogonie żółtego pegaza. Różowy kucyk wita przyjaciółkę, mówiąc, że spotkanie jej to miła niespodzianka, ale zaraz zaprzecza, iż to nie niespodzianka, bo chce uniknąć tego niebezpiecznego słowa. Fluttershy przekazuje Pinkie słowa Twilight, ponieważ różowa klacz opuściła jej zamek tak nagle i nie usłyszała prośby przyjaciółki. Otóż wesoły kucyk ma dostarczyć przekąski na kolację dla gości z Kryształowego Królestwa. Pinkie Pie zgadza się i powoli odchodzi, a pegaz proponuje przyniesienie kilku baby marchewek. Różowy kucyk słysząc słowo baby cofa się i zdenerwowana pyta przyjaciółkę co powiedziała. Fluttershy tłumaczy, że Shining Armor bardzo lubi ten rodzaj marchewek. Na to Pinkie odpowiada w lekkich nerwach: thumb|right|Lepiej nie nosić okularów na ogonieNagle klacz urywa czując, ze może zdradzić tajemnicę i odwraca uwagę Fluttershy krzycząc, że widzi wiewiórkę. Ta odwraca się myśląc, iż to wiewiórka imieniem Albert, a gdy znów obraca się z powrotem Pinkie już nie ma. Zauważa jednak pewnego starszego ogiera o takim samym umaszczeniu jak ona, który kłania się jej ogonowi, na którym wciąż są zabawne okulary Pinkie. Przez to ogon pegazicy wygląda jak broda przechodzącego staruszka i dlatego ten się pomylił. Tymczasem Pinkie Pie kryje się za jednym z budynków. Ubiera na głowę kask i postanawia uruchomić operację "Tajne Kopytko", by za wszelką cenę unikać innych kucyków przy dostarczaniu ciast dla pana Cake. Następnie rusza przed siebie wąską alejką pomiędzy domami. Dostawa ciast thumb|left|Unikanie przyjaciółek przy dostawie ciastNajpierw Pinkie siedząc na przydomowej lampie, puka do drzwi domu Berry Punch, która odbiera leżące przed wejściem zapakowane ciasto. Gdy klacz biegnie przez miasto, mija Applejack nic do niej nie mówiąc. Następnie przez okno butiku Rarity zjeżdża na lince zamówiony przez nią wypiek. Ta linę wystrzeliła siedząca na drzewie nieopodal Pinkie. Potem kucyk znów przebiega bez słowa obok kolejnej przyjaciółki - Rainbow Dash. Gdy źrebięta bawią się na przyjęciu urodzinowym na stawem, klacz dostarcza im tort na łódeczce, a sama ukrywa się pod wodą. Następnie Pinkie znowu trafia na przyjaciółki siedzące przy stolikach. Mija je oczywiście nie odzywając się do nich. thumb|right|Odbicie Rarity ostrzega PinkiePo szalonej dostawie wypieków przedstawicielka Elementu Śmiechu zatrzymuje się między domami. Czuje się źle przez ignorowanie przyjaciółek. Widząc za oknem kucyka pijącego napój w kawiarni, zastanawia się, czy mogła by zdradzić tajemnicę chociaż jednej osobie. Wtedy przypomina sobie słowa Rarity, która ostrzegała, że kucyk psujący niespodzianki zostaje potępiony na zawsze. Zmartwiona klacz zgadza się z odbiciem lustrzanym przyjaciółki, mówiąc: Po tych słowach kucyk pada ze smutkiem na twarz. Kolejne obietnice do spełnienia thumb|left|Muszę jeszcze zrobić rzeczy z listy! Obiecałam je zrobić!Różowy kucyk wraca do swojego pokoju w Cukrowym Kąciku. Pada zmęczona na swoje łóżko, ciesząc się, że jest już sama. Nagle słyszy szelest papieru i widzi swojego zwierzaka Gummy'ego, która próbuje zjeść kartkę. Pinkie również postanawia coś przekąsić i wyjmuje ze swojej grzywy zielone jabłko, po czym zjada je na raz. Klacz chwali pyszny smak owocu i sprawdza co zjada jej pupil. Okazuje się, że ta kartka to lista rzeczy którą zrobiła Twilight, by pomóc Pinkie zapamiętać co klacz obiecała używając swojej przysięgi, której nie może złamać. Ma do zrobienia jeszcze trzy rzeczy no i oczywiście poza tym musi dostarczyć przekąski do zamku. Kucyk dochodzi do wniosku, że nadużywa swojej tajemnicy. Baloniki w kształcie zwierząt thumb|right|To wcale nie butelka dla dziecka! To piesek! Pinkie jest przed szkołą w Ponyville i robi baloniki dla czekających w kolejce źrebaków. Sweetie Belle prosi o balonik w kształcie flaminga, Apple Bloom chce złotą rybkę, a Scootaloo ma ochotę na niespodziankę. Różowy kucyk skręca balon dla pegazicy, ale nagle zauważa klacz idącą z wózkiem, w którym płacze małe dziecko. Tak się zdezorientowała, że niechcący zrobiła balonik w kształcie dziecięcej butelki. Scootaloo dziwi się na dziwny kształt balonu, a Pinkie panikuje i udaje, że to piesek. Klaczka ma wątpliwości, ale różowy kucyk wciska jej balonik i prosi następnego kucyka o podejście. Dalej w kolejce jest Featherweight, który chce źrebaczka, jeśli to nie byłby problem. Pinkie robi się podejrzliwa: Ogier jest pyta się jej, czy naprawdę tak uważa, ale klacz odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie co dezorientuje młodego kucyka, który w ostateczności chce balonikową żyrafę. Porządkowanie akt w ratuszu thumb|left|Zdradź mi sekrety innych kucyków... Pinkie Pie następnie jest w ratuszu, gdzie z wojowniczą miną sortuje akta rzucając nimi do szuflad niczym ninja. Pani Burmistrz z uznaniem przyznaje, że przyjaciółki różowej klaczy miały rację, gdy mówiły, że ta jest świetna z porządkowaniu akt. Dodaje, że kucyk kryje z sobie niejedną tajemnicę, ale Pinkie stanowczo zaprzecza i robi się zestresowana. Burmistrzyni upewnia się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i dalej wypytuje wesołego kucyka, czy zna tajemnice innych kucyków. Zdenerwowana Pinkie upuszcza trzymane kartki i niepewnie zaprzecza. Pani Burmistrz jednak wciąż naciska: Klacz szybko mówi "Nie!" i wybiega z ratusza. Burmistrzyni, która prawdopodobnie zna tajemnicę o królewskim dziecku po zniknięciu Pinkie zawiedziona przyznaje, że też nie wie nic o żadnych tajemnicach. choć raczej nie jest to prawdą. Pomoc w sklepie meblowym thumb|right|Sprzedawca zadowolony z balonu reklamującego jego sklep Następnie różowy kucyk ma pomóc w sprzedawcy w sklepie meblowym. Ustawia przed obiektem różowy balon w kształcie kucyka, który faluje pod wpływem ruchu powietrza wewnątrz niego. Sprzedawca dziękuje klaczy, bo właśnie o takie coś mu chodziło. Przy okazji ogier prosi Pinkie, by przekazała innym kucykom wiadomość o wyprzedaży łóżeczek dla dzieci. Ta czyta informację o wspomnianej wyprzedaży z kartki znajdującej się na ścianie sklepu: thumb|left|Pinkie ma dosyć, bo wszyscy mówią coś dzieciach Po przeczytaniu tych słów, klacz cofa się przestraszona i upada na grzbiet. Sprzedawca jest zadowolony z chwytliwego hasła, ponieważ wpadł na nie samodzielnie. Pinkie przerażona tym, że wszystko dookoła wystawia na próbę dochowanie przez nią tajemnicy o królewskim dziecku, że krzyczy falując jak balonowy kucyk i ucieka wprawiając sprzedawcę w zdziwienie, który pomyślał, że klaczy nie spodobał się slogan o dziecięcych łóżeczkach, a nadmuchiwana ozdoba traci powietrze i opada na ziemię. Na skraju wytrzymałości thumb|right|Pinkie boi się, że nie ukryje sekretu przed kolejny dzieńPrzyjaciółki przygotowują zamek na przybycie gości: Rainbow Dash i Rarity ustawiają wazony z kwiatami i talerze, a pomaga im też Spike, Applejack zamiata podłogę, a Fluttershy poleruje stół-mapę wokół której stoją trony. Twilight dopilnowuje wszystkiego, gdy do sali wchodzi Pinkie Pie z przekąskami. Fioletowa klacz chwali smacznie wyglądające jedzenie i postanawia je przykryć, by się nie popsuło. Kucyk o kręconej grzywie pyta się jak przekąski mogłyby się zepsuć, skoro zjedzą je już niedługo. Okazuje się, że Shining Armor i księżniczka Cadance się spóźnią i mogą przybyć dopiero w sobotę. Pinkie słysząc wrzeszczy w przerażenie i poskakuje tak wysoko, że ląduje na żyrandolu z korzeni dawnej biblioteki Twilight. Siedząc tam dyszy ciężko przybierając skrzywioną minę i wachluje się kopytkiem. Przerażona mówi do siebie stękając i dławiąc się: To zachowanie wzbudza zmartwienie i zdziwienie jej przyjaciółek. Twilight pyta ją, czy chce im o czymś powiedzieć, by thumb|left|Pinkie nie wytrzymuje już presji wyraźnie coś w sobie dusi. Pinkie tylko kręci głową z dziwną miną i zatyka sobie pyszczek. Fluttershy zapewnia, że wszyscy ją chętnie wysłuchają, Applejack zachęca klacz a Rarity obiecuje, że nikt nie będzie jej oceniał. Spike natomiast tłumaczy, że kucykowi będzie lepiej jak wyrzuci z siebie to, co tak w sobie trzyma. Zdenerwowana Pinkie zaczyna dmuchać balon, ale podlatuje do niej Rainbow Dash i również zachęca klaczkę do wygadania się obecnym kucykom, bo łączy je przyjaźń. Jednak w przewidzeniach Pinkie Pie pojawiają się niepokojące wizje głów jej przyjaciół w formie balonów latających thumb|right|No hej, jesteśmy wcześniejwokół niej, które powtarzają ciągle "Przyjaźń, przyjaźń..." oraz "Powiedz, powiedz...". Pod wpływem wyobrażonej presji różowy kucyk postanawia zdradzić tajemnicę. Już nabiera powietrza i mówi, że "Shining Armor i księżniczka Cadance spodziewają się...", lecz jakiś głos dopowiada "...wspaniałego weekendu z najlepszą siostrą w całej Equestrii". Okazuje się, że oczekiwani goście już przyjechali, a głos należał właśnie do brata Twilight. Cadance wita się z kucykami, a Pinkie wzdycha z ulgą i zjeżdża z korzennego żyrandola. Po przybyciu gości thumb|left|Przybycie długo oczekiwanych gościTwilight cieszy się na widok gości, ale także dziwi się, bo podobno coś ich zatrzymało. Cadance tłumaczy, że w Maretanii potrzebują ich dopiero za tydzień, a zjazd na który się wybierali został przełożony, wiec są wcześniej niż było to planowane, robiąc niespodziankę. Księżniczka cieszy się, że znów widzi Twilight i jej przyjaciółki, a tymczasem fioletowy chce coś thumb|right|Shining Armor rozmawia z Pinkie o tajemnicypokazać bratu. Shining Armor udaje zaskoczonego i spogląda porozumiewawczo na Pinkie, która robi się jeszcze bardziej nerwowa. Kucyki idą po zamkowym korytarzu rozmawiając, a Shining i Pinkie zostają w tyle. Ogier mówi do różowej klaczy, która unika jego wzroku: thumb|left|"Trzymam Cię za słowo" Wesoły kucyk głośno pyta, czy jednorożec powie teraz Twilight o dziecku, a on szybko ucisza ją zasłaniając jej pyszczek kopytem i sprawdza czy nikt z idących przodem nic nie usłyszał. Książę tłumaczy, że Pinkie musi jeszcze trochę poczekać, bo on i Cadance zaplanowali coś specjalnego, ale zapewnia ją, że się nie zwiedzie. Gdy odchodzi, klacz mówi, iż trzyma go za słowo. Gra w podchody - pierwsza wskazówka thumb|right|Pinkie znowu była bliska zdradzenia tajemnicy o królewskim dzieckuPinkie, Twilight i reszta głównych bohaterek idą na główny plac w Ponyville. Applejack pyta fioletową klacz, czy jej bratu podobała się niespodzianka. Ta potwierdza, a następnie widzimy w retrospekcji podekscytowanego Shining Armora, który szaleje z radości i aż rży wesoło na widok rzeczy z jego dzieciństwa, ale jest zszokowany, gdy widzi komiks, który Spike niechcący spalił swym smoczym oddechem. Niezbyt zadowolona Rainbow Dash pyta gdzie Shining i Cadance mieli się z nimi spotkać, bo jest strasznie głodna. Twilight mówi, że miało to być gdzieś na rynku i choć chciała by poszli z nimi, to mieli coś do zrobienia. Pinkie mruczy pod thumb|left|Kucyki znajdują pierwszą wskazówkęnosem, iż niedługo będą mieć jeszcze więcej do zrobienia mając na myśli oczywiście narodziny dziecka. Lawendowy alikorn dziwi się słysząc słowa różowej klaczy, ale ta udaje, że nic nie mówiła i ucieka od reszty kucyków. Okazuje się, że nie rynku nie ma królewskiej pary co dziwi Twilight, gdyż zwykle są punktualni. Rainbow jest już zirytowana burczącym brzuchem i uderza kopytkiem o pomnik kucyka zdobiący pobliską fontannę, domagając się sianoburgera. Dzięki jej działaniom kucyki odnajdują jakiś zwój, który znajdował się w pyszczku posągu. Twilight czyta tajemniczy kawałek papieru i jest pozytywnie zaskoczona. Gdy Rarity pyta co to jest, fioletowa klacz odpowiada: Jednak Pinkie Pie jej przerywa, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że Twilight lubi czytać. Sama czyta zwój, a Applejack pyta o treść wskazówki. Natomiast Rainbow ma nadzieję, iż ma to związek z obiadem, bo wciąż jest głodna. Pinkie czyta tekst wypisany na kartce: Twilight wpada na pomysł o co może chodzić w zagadce. Pyta pozostałe klacze, "gdzie młody kucyk spędza dzień?" Applejack jednak nie ma pomysłu. Kucyki idą na teren szkoły w Ponyville, a Twilight tłumaczy, że to o nią chodziło w zagadce. Pinkie bardzo podoba się ten obrót spraw i zaczyna węszyć jak pies poszukując kolejnej wskazówki. Kucyk węszy tak aż do krzaka, jednak nie znajduje tam nowej zagadki. Gra w podchody - kolejne wskazówki thumb|right|Druga wskazówka znaleziona w szkolnej gazetce Nagle klacze słyszą głos Featherweighta który roznosi szkolną gazetkę i reklamuje ją powtarzając hasła zachęcające do czytania tego rodzaju prasy. Twilight przypomina dobie drugą część wskazówki: "Papier gładki pokaże resztę zagadki" i wie już, że chodzi o szkolną gazetkę "Konik Ponyville". Kupuje jeden egzemplarz od źrebaka i zaczyna czytać. Dołączają do niej jej przyjaciółki. Rarity zwraca uwagę na piękną suknię burmistrzyni i zachwyca się nią. Applejack przypomina projektantce, że to ona ją uszyła, lecz ta nie widzi w tym żadnego związku. Nagle Pinkie dziurawi gazetę dosłownie w nią wchodząc i chce, by kucyki się skupiły. Twilight tłumaczy jej, iż w podchodach nie trzeba się spieszyć. Kucyk próbujący dochować tajemnicy przygląda się gazecie z bardzo bliska i znajduje kolejną zagadkę, którą Twilight odczytuje: Wszystkie kucyki kierują wzrok na Applejack, ale ta jest zaskoczona i nie rozumie o co w tym chodzi. Na bohaterki czeka przed ratuszem Burmistrzyni. Bardzo się niecierpliwi i jest podekscytowana, gdy klacze się zjawiają. Pinkie wbiega jako pierwsza, a za nią jej przyjaciółki. Pani burmistrz nie może już wytrzymać i zaczyna mówić: thumb|left|Pinkie znajduje teczkęNa szczęście Pinkie powstrzymuje ją przed wygadaniem się. Twilight zastanawia się gdzie mogą być akty urodzenia, a różowy kucyk radośnie odpowiada, że wie, ponieważ pomagała tu wcześniej w układaniu tych dokumentów. Klacz trochę zawile i szybko tłumaczy jak dojść to tego działu, a jej przyjaciółki są zaskoczone tym, że tak dobrze zna ratusz. Słysząc to Pinkie stresuje się odrobinę i mówi, że choć ona wie dużo rzeczy, to one nie wiedzą, iż ona to wie. Potem biegnie do miejsca a aktami urodzenia i szuka odpowiedniego dokumentu. Szybko znajduje akt Applejack i wszystkie bohaterki zachwycają się uroczym zdjęciem ich przyjaciółki jako malutkiego źrebaka. Zawstydzona Applejack odwraca kartę na której jest nowa wskazówka: thumb|right|Tu na łóżeczku była wskazówka a wy miałyście wątpliwości >:|Pinkie od razu wie o co chodzi o denerwuje się, że jej przyjaciółki nie zrozumiały o co chodzi. Szybko więc zabiera je ze sobą i mówi, iż to oczywiste, że w zagadce jest mowa o sklepie meblowym. Dzięki energicznej klaczy kucyki pojawiają się przed sklepem błyskawicznie, a Pinkie zachęca je do wejścia, podskakując. Twilight wciąż ma wątpliwości, więc różowy kucyk złości się i wpada do budynku. Robi tam niemały raban i hałas, a po chwili wyskakuje z dziecięcym łóżeczkiem na którym przyklejona jest kartka w rymowanką. Rainbow Dash jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności Pinkie. Różowa klacz czyta tekst zagadki: Tym razem wszystkie bohaterki wiedzą, że chodzi o Cukrowy Kącik, a Pinkie mówi, iż to była bardzo łatwa łamigłówka Wielka niespodzianka thumb|left|Shining Armor: "Będzie nagroda, ale tym razem troszeczkę inna." Kucyki wchodzą do Cukrowego Kącika, gdzie czekają już na nich Shining Armor i Cadance. Ogier pyta Twilight czy podobały jej się podchody, a ona odpowiada, ze się jej podobało bo poczuła się jak za dawnych lat. Alikorn jest nawet bardziej zadowolona, bo mogła teraz grać w te grę z przyjaciółkami. Twilight szuka książkowej nagrody, ale Shining tłumaczy, że nagroda będzie, lecz inna niż dotychczas. Lawendowa klacz chce by jej brat mówił jaśniej, a Pinkie zaczyna chichotać, bo już wie co się stanie. Cadance wyjaśnia, że wszystkie miejsca w które bohaterki zostały wysłane mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. Twilight zaczyna przypominać sobie ich zabawę w podchody, a Pinkie przy każdym wspomnieniu coraz bardziej szaleje i już prawie nie może się powstrzymać przed thumb|"Będziemy mieć dziecko!" A ty Twilight zostaniesz ciocią!wygadaniem sekretu o dziecku. Lawendowa alikorn po kolei przypomina sobie gdzie były i co robiły: najpierw poszły do szkoły, czytały "Konika Ponyville", znalazły akt urodzenia Applejack, a następnie kartkę na łóżeczku. Pinkie w tym czasie chce podpowiedzieć przyjaciółce i pokazuje im maluchy państwa Cake. Twilight nie widzi tego i jeszcze dokładniej analizuje poprzednie wydarzenia: szkoła, konik, akt urodzenia, łóżeczko... Pinkie jest na skraju wytrzymałości, gdy do Twilight dociera sens zagadki. Shinng Armor i Cadance uśmiechają się i radośnie oznajmiają: thumb|left|Przyszli rodzice zasypani gratulacjamiFioletowa klacz jest zszokowana, a Pinkie mówi teraz swobodnie o przyszłym źrebaku i skacze po całej cukierni. Twilight uświadamia sobie, że zostanie ciocią, a po spojrzeniu na dekoracyjną kołyskę na torcie bardzo się cieszy i gratuluje bratu i bratowej. Wszyscy nie mogą się już doczekać zobaczenia królewskiego potomka. Następnie przyjaciółki Twilight i Pinkie oraz państwo Cake również składają gratulacje. Pinkie Pie podskakuje wesoło ciesząc się, że dochowała tajemnicy, a na koniec "rozpada" się na kawałki przez wszystkie te emocje. Epilog thumb|left|Księżniczka Cadance: "Nie wydałaś nas! Dziękuję! Czy to było trudne?" thumb|right|Nieee, to wcale nie było trudne (Złamanie czwartej ściany)Shining Armor i pan Cake przybijają kopyta, jako przyszły i obecny ojciec, a potem śmieją się. Wszyscy są weseli i rozmawiają ze sobą, a Cadance bierze kawałek tortu i idzie do Pinkie siedzącej przy stoliku. Księżniczka dziękuje jej za dochowanie sekretu i gratuluje wytrzymałości. Obie klacze przytulają się i przyszła mama pyta Pinkie, czy nie wygadanie się było trudne. Ziemski kucyk odpowiada, iż było to "łatwe jak zjedzenie tortu", choć wiadomo, że z trudem to zrobiła, więc Pinkie patrzy na widza i łamiąc czwartą ścianę kręci zabawnie głową, po czym kończy się odcinek. Ciekawostki *Wszystkie tytuły serialu „Przyjaciele” także zaczynały się od "The One" (po polsku „Ten (odcinek)”). *Na końcu odcinka Pinkie Pie łamie czwartą ścianę. Galeria en:The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu